The Old Ways
by giadrosich
Summary: With the King embracing absolute monarchy and Link accused as a traitor to Hyrule, the future seems grim. Link is sent into service with the King's army as his punishment, and a new adventure begins. Not intended to be looked at as part of a particular game, but it's own story entirely. Rated T for blood/gore mentions. No harsh language.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Link smelled the smoke long before the flood of people rushed down the street screaming in fear. Many were covered in ashes and soot, clutching what little possessions they had to their chest. Mothers clung to their children as fathers took up the rear of the throng. Link jumped back, clutching his sword at his side, prepared for the worst.

"They're doing a sweep of the town, Link!" His best friend Brom rushed up out of the crowd and grabbed his arm, tugging him away from the mob. "We've got to get out of here!"

Link's eyes darted up the street, checking for guards. "Brom, my father, he's…"

"It's too late, they've already swept his section, and they'll have found it!" Brom pleaded with him, trying to pull him along.

"I've got to try and find him, Brom, he's my father!" Link gritted his teeth as he shrugged out of the man's grip, heading towards a side alley that would bring him farther up the street while avoiding the King's guards.

His worn boots slapped hard against the cobblestones, his stride lengthening as fear rose in his chest. His father had to be safe. They couldn't have found it. His father was all he had left, if he lost—Link blinked away sudden stinging in his eyes. He couldn't dwell on the worst. One step at a time.

Turning the corner to get on the street his father lived, he was met with the horrifying sight of flames leaping tall towards the sky, black smoke pouring out of the houses. But one house was at the center of the flames. His heart leapt and a strangled cry wrenched itself from him.

"Father!" Link screamed, hoping his father would hear. He ran up to the house, avoiding the flames that were leaping up to try and burn him. He was met with a wall of heat and pain, which forced him back. The noise of the fire was deafening, sounding like a dragon devouring and spitting fire all at once.

Loud coughing reached his ears, and he squinted through the fire, hoping that he had heard correctly. A slim figure crawling on the floor could barely be seen through the smoke and flames, but it was there. Link closed his eyes and covered his face with the crook of his arm, determined to save his father. Link scrambled up the steps to the house, leaping straight through the painful heat and flames, his exposed skin protesting the whole way.

Not even stopping to examine the figure, Link lifted the man up quickly, staggering slightly under the unexpected weight. Link started coughing under the unintentional deep breath he took, smoke filling his lungs. He stumbled forward out of the house, getting a safe distance before falling to his knees and laying the man on the ground. He took a closer look at the man, sighing with relief as he recognized him as his father.

"Father," Link placed his palm on the older man's chest, feeling for a heartbeat. It was there, strong and steady. The last of Link's adrenaline ran out and he leaned over his father, his forehead resting on the man's chest, the heartbeat soothing his nerves. His father was alive, that was all that mattered. He rested a few moments, coughing out the last of the smoke, then sat up straight, hearing approaching hooves on the road.

Before he could pick up his father and get to a safe place, five of the King's men rode around the corner on their tall steeds, the horses snorting in fright at the fire and smoke, but staying under control. Link hovered over his father, narrowing his eyes at the guards.

"You!" the leader of the group spat out at Link. "What are you doing at the traitor's house? Why have you saved him?"

"What are you talking about? This is my father, he has done nothing wrong!" Link clenched his hand into a fist, shaking with rage as he retorted back.

The guard smirked and reached into his horse's saddlebags and pulled out a small iron statue, throwing it at Link's feet. "What do you call this, smith?"

Link glanced down, his blood running cold. A statue of Ordona laid there, a crude depiction, but an idol nonetheless, meant for a small family shrine in a home. He looked up at the guard, setting his jaw, knowing that he had to save his father.

"This was my doing; my father had no part in this." Link said, motioning to the statue on the ground. As if to prove his point, he picked it up and held it aloft. "Ordona is of the old ways, and I trust in him to guide my ways!"

The guard's face contorted in disgust as he dismounted from his horse. Link winced slightly as his shoulders were grabbed roughly. He was turned in one smooth motion, feeling rope tie harshly around his hands. He tried to resist, for his father was still on the ground unconscious.

"My father needs help, he's been hurt from the fire, please call someone!" He resisted the guard.

"Oh please, the old man will die and it will be one less peasant to not care about." The guards all laughed at this statement.

Link tried to get loose again, but the guard punched him swiftly in the stomach, causing him to collapse on both knees. Through his smoke-filled eyes he saw his friend Brom on the other side of the street. He shook his head towards his friend, glancing at his father. Brom hesitantly nodded, and melted back into the shadows. Link knew Brom would care for his dad until all this was over with.

His vision grew cloudy as another hit came from behind, a sharp pain cascading down his head. Darkness overtook him and his last thought was of despair.

He was a traitor of the Kingdom of Hyrule in the eyes of the law. There was no fighting or conversing his way out of this one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Across the expansive field came the sounds of war being raged. Screams and clashes of swords rang throughout the battle zone. The bandits were slowly being driven off, and the battle was drawing to an end.

Link's eyes were set, his breath ragged as he sliced and hacked through a never-ending wave of bandits. He wielded his sword in one hand and a dagger in the other, having abandoned his shield a while ago. Blood flew off his blades in sweeping arcs, splattering on the dead bodies around him.

Two bandits spotted him and one jumped into the air, trying to bring his sword down on the tired soldier. To the bandit's misfortune, he received only the fiery sting of an eager sword as Link leapt into the air to meet him, twisting his body so that for a moment, it was nearly horizontal. Link avoided the sword that swished past him harmlessly, cleaved the man cleanly through his midsection, then delivered a crushing blow to the head of the other man, who was closing in. All three went down, Link landing hard on his knee. Gritting his teeth, he pushed himself off the ground with his free arm, using his momentum to plant a fierce kick in the ribcage of the second man, who was getting up as well. The man's spine cracked audibly, and he fell to the ground, lifeless.

Link used the flat of his blade to push another bandit down to the ground. As the man lay there, Link maneuvered his sword to weave through the defenses. The sword pierced the back of the bandit's neck, killing him instantly. Link wrenched out his sword quickly, only to lunge forward upon another man coming up from the side. He missed, shoving the sword into the man's stomach instead of his heart, the original target.

Link's eyes grew wide as the bandit grabbed the sword jutting from his middle. He gurgled, staring wide-eyed. Link tried to lift the dagger in his hand to end the life quicker, but the bandit stepped back, yanking the sword from his grip. Link breathed heavily, watching the man die slowly, the eyes glazing over in signs of death. The bandit slowly fell to the ground, falling forward on the sword, forcing the weapon to slice through the body and out the back.

Link gulped in air, sounds merging together into a ring of nothing. His knees hit the ground hard beside the dead man, and Link flipped him over to retrieve his sword. Bloodless eyes stared back at him, and Link jerked his head away from the sight. Brown bangs hung in front of his eyes, matted with blood, and he whipped his head to get them off his face. Link reached over for the sword hilt and grasped it, his hand slipping on the metal from the blood and sweat. With a clean yank, the sword was out and the bandit's hand fell away from the grip on the steel.

Link was spent. His heart raced as he panted furiously, tightening his grip on the sword until it trembled. With an angry grunt, he thrust the sword into the ground in front of him. Ignoring the desolate battlefield around him, he tried with all his remaining strength to repent of the numerous sins he had committed. He rested his forehead on the sword, grasping for meaning to his life right now.

"Link, you okay?" a voice sounded from behind, making him startle.

Link turned to see the face of another soldier staring back at him, dirty and stained as all the others were, but with a light that seemed to shine from it, not altogether pleasant. The man smiled, but the expression seemed to lack happiness in some way. Link wasn't about to answer, but he noticed the rank of the other soldier.

"In all honesty, sir…" Link glanced away, staring at the dead bodies around him. He paused, unsure of how to put his feelings exactly.

The man tilted his head to the side, leaning down next to him. "We're all the same out here, Link, we don't have labels on the battlefield. Traitors, murderers, I don't care what happened before you came here. I'm your commanding officer and I take care of my men."

Link opened his mouth, the words spoken were hesitant, but grew increasingly stronger. "Sir, we outnumbered the bandits ten to one. We've occupied most of their bases and pushed them away from the main settled villages. They have nowhere else to go. Must we continue fighting? They don't seem a threat anymore, now that we've cut them down to nearly a third of their numbers."

The captain shook his head. "They were a dangerous group. They still are dangerous. As the King's army we help the land of Hyrule from any and all attacks, and we complete what we start. Today was a good day; we recaptured this outpost. Hopefully what's left of the bandits will change their ways or thinking after seeing what happens when we're provoked, but until then, we have to protect both land and citizens." He stared hard at Link. "Whatever problems you're having with the morality of this, don't. We saved the lives of innocents today, even if we couldn't save all of them. You did your part and did it well, and for that I commend you. That's all you need to concern yourself with."

"How can I forgive myself, though? The goddesses won't—"

"That's enough of that, Link. The King forgives you, that is enough." The captain cut it sharply, subtly reminding Link why he was here in the first place. "The fact that you survived is an accomplishment. If you've ever done battle with a man or monster trying to kill you before today, you'd know there is no difference between them and the people we fought when they have the same goal; to kill you first." The captain rubbed his chin, scratching at the beard that was starting to show. "You seem young, how old are you?"

"Twenty-two, sir."

The captain clasped Link's shoulder. "What you're doing is right, and you must recognize that," he stated with all the conviction a man could have. "We're both here for a reason, whether we're responsible or not for the crimes we are accused of. But I trust men who tread where I tread and risk what I risk."

Link nodded, but said nothing. A distant voice called out to the captain, who stood and turned, acknowledging the call with the raise of a hand. The captain started to walk away, and Link lifted his voice to be heard.

"Sir? With this over with, can things go back to the way they were?"

The captain stopped mid-stride. He didn't turn to look at Link and answered very simply.

"Can you?"

* * *

Link coughed as he marched, feeling himself get sick. Rain had been falling for hours, soaking everything on him straight to his skin. Darkness was all around him, and mud sloshed around his feet, making it more difficult to walk. All his comrades were tired, but the Captain hadn't let any of them rest. The pack on his back seemed to weigh heavier and heavier the farther they went. Finally, his legs gave out and he collapsed in the mud.

Link closed his eyes to the stinging rain and just lay there, resting, considering giving up. All the marching without rest was too much after a long battle. Then, right before he drifted to sleep right there in the mud, a cold nose touched his cheek and he felt the harsh tongue of an animal lick him.

Link's eye cracked open to see a black bedraggled dog, soaking wet and mud up to his belly. The dog's hair stuck out in different angles and he was terribly skinny, but his eyes were much like his own. Sad and distant, they seemed to speak to him from across another dimension. Get up. Get up, you have to make it.

Link groaned and managed to pull himself free of the ground's muddy grip. He concentrated on putting one foot in front of another for a few more feet, then he hit a mud hole and fell again. His mysterious friend was right there again, urging him up. The rain came down harder as if to mock them, and amidst the pounding droplets, the dog slipped into the mud hole with him. Sludge and muck covered them both, and neither tried to move, each completely spent from the exertion. The sound of the rain was deafening, each droplet splattering more mud onto their forms. Then, a blessed sound came through the rain.

"Halt!"

Squelching footsteps came near them, and Link could hear voices.

"You okay, Link?"

"Oh, hey a dog, that must be the one following us for a while that Beorn saw."

"We better get them inside the camp."

Link's eyes closed into a deep sleep, the rain still pouring around him, turning everything into a muffled hazy dream.

* * *

"_You have to promise me, Link."_

"_Mother, how can I go against the goddesses?"_

"_My son, you have no choice now. The King has ruled it to be so. You cannot stop what has been started."_

"_But if enough people stand and fight…"_

"_No! I will not lose you! You would be gutted in the street where you stood if you openly rebel against the King!"_

"…"

"_Promise me, Link."_

"_I promise, mother. I will reject the goddesses and recognize the King as the one true Hero, I swear it to you."_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: In response to the guest review, no, I've not read Eragon, Brom was just a name that came to mind, sorry. Glad you are enjoying the story, though.  
**

**Chapter Three**

"Link."

The voice sifted through the darkness slowly, disturbing Link's dream. He groaned, not wanting to open his eyes to face reality.

"Link, wake up."

Link blinked his eyes open, feeling the dry mud crack off his face as he winced. He was laying on his side and the large eyes of the black dog stared back at him. When the dog noticed he was awake, he barked happily, licking Link's nose.

Link sputtered, sitting up quickly, but regretted the choice as a searing pain went through his chest. Deep coughs were wrenched from him, and he leaned over trying to breath.

A hand patted his back gently, and he looked up to see his Captain staring worriedly. "You okay, Link? Sounds like you got a nasty cough."

Link nodded, not trusting his voice.

The captain leaned back in a nearby chair and motioned to the dog. "Seems that the little blighter took a liking to you—we can't pull him away. You can keep him if you like, I don't mind. Besides, you might need him where you'll be going."

Link raised an eyebrow, still keeping a steady breathing up. He could feel tightness in his chest, and he hoped that he would be able to get a bath soon to wash off the layer of mud over everything.

"I've got orders for a scout to be sent out to the nearby forest. We've heard of strange sightings out there—fay folk more like than anything; nought to do with us—but we're still to check it out." The captain dug papers out of his satchel and glanced over them. "I've heard 'tis dangerous in there, folk get lost and never find their way out. You up to a mission on your own?"

Link patted the dog next to him, thinking. "What am I supposed to be doing?"

The captain shrugged. "Just reconnaissance mainly, make sure the area is secure and bandits don't have a hideout there. A week has been given for the stop here in this camp, but then we'll have to move out. If you see any problems or catch any sight of anything, then come straight back, otherwise just rendezvous with us at Kakariko Village. Got all that?"

"Aye, but I do have one question."

"What is it?"

"Is there a bathhouse in this camp?"

The captain laughed. "Lad, I was hoping you'd ask. You look as you've gone through hell and back. Wash that dog of yours too. You are going to keep him I presume? Otherwise, the men'll probably have at him, though he's scrawny and probably not much on him."

Link looked at the dog and smiled. "I'll take him; I'll need a good traveling companion."

"You should pick a name for him. Every good dog should have a name, especially one as loyal as that."

Link thought a few moments, scratching the dog behind his ears. "Barbas, then."

"Bit of a strange name, what is it from?" The captain asked.

"There's an old tale I was told by my mother of a talking dog named Barbas. He had a master called Clavicus Vile. Clavicus was an old god that was very mischievous and liked to cause trouble, but one day he got mad at Barbas and threw him out, not realizing that Barbas was part of his own strength." Link chuckled. "Barbas searched far and wide for someone who would help him get back together with his master, but the person who helped him betrayed him in the end. He was killed and Clavicus never regained his full strength and faded into obscurity." Link had been petting the dog the whole time, and Barbas was zoning out in happy comfort. "I suppose I feel sorry for the Barbas in the tale. He just wanted a master to love him, and he was betrayed by humankind."

The captain nodded. "Seems like a good strong name for the dog. I suggest getting that bath now and then heading out in the morning for the forest. East of here, can't miss it, probably only a fifteen mile ride or so with the path. You can pick a horse from the stable master."

"Aye sir, I appreciate it."

* * *

Link came out of the bathhouse feeling like a new man. He'd gone through three tubs of water, and thought it might have almost been better to stand stark naked in the rain, though his modesty wouldn't allow for it. No, the bathhouse was better, at least a bit of privacy existed, and the slaves heated the water well enough.

The chill taken out of his bones, he found the stables nearby to pick out his horse for the morning. The master met him and pointed out a few of the large draft horses, meant for stamina rather than speed. Link eventually chose a sturdy sorrel horse, standing about 18 hands. It was larger than what he was used to riding, but after a few pats and soothing words, the horse settled down. The horse didn't have a name, and Link didn't feel like agonizing over one for him, so Sorrel was decided on the spot.

Link led Sorrel back to his tent and tied him at the hitching post that was stationed in front of each shelter. Barbas let out a soft bark and sat next to the large horse, as if promising to guard it through the night. Link gave the dog a quick pat on the rump as a thank you and went in to get some long-overdue sleep.

His mission would start tomorrow morning.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Just as a reminder, this story is rated T, not for language, but for mentions of blood and gore.  
**

**Chapter Four**

After all Link had been through the past few days, his body was protesting loudly the next morning. He felt like an old man as he stretched his muscles, his body creaking with each movement. Eventually, Link gathered all his supplies he would need; the basics like food, water and such. He hoped he would come across a forest stream, but one could never be too sure, especially with old faerie tales of travelers being lured into a Fay camp and not coming back out until many centuries later.

Barbas greeted him with a wet sloppy kiss on Link's hand and he laughed at the dog's antics. "How can you have so much energy still, Barbas?" Link questioned, leaning down to the dog's level and fluffing his fur around.

Sorrel seemed to be doing well, and stamped his hooves as if ready to go out onto the trail. Link saddled him deftly and put extra food in the supplied saddle bags. Link nodded to the other men in a farewell as he led the eager horse out of the encampment.

Outside of the wall he was met with a great expanse of green grass, the wind softly blowing. It still smelled wet, but the rain had stopped late last night and the sun was just peaking over the horizon, ready to dry the ground. Still, he had to be cautious so Sorrel didn't step into a mud hole. He would stick to the grassy areas for a while until later midday.

With fifteen miles of ground to cover, he wanted to get started. Link did one last check on his supplies and ensured the saddle and bedroll was attached properly. Link lifted his leg and hoisted himself onto the saddle, the worn leather creaking under his weight. Sorrel pranced at the shift of weight but settled down when Link adjusted himself correctly.

Barbas yipped, and Link motioned with his hand to follow. "Come on, mutt, get out from under the hooves and explore a bit in front." Barbas shot out ahead and ran happily through the long grass, biting at it as he went, his tongue lolling out. Link shook his head, inwardly laughing at the dog's joy of grass, and nudged Sorrel forward into a lope, gripping the saddle with his knees.

Link had learned to ride from his father when he was very young, mainly because of the blacksmith business his father owned. He came into contact with horses on a daily basis, and his father wanted to be sure he knew his way around them. Link was interested in metalwork at a young age, but he had always wanted to open up a weapons or armour shop, but could certainly make a good pair of horse shoes on the side if needed.

Link had been thinking of different ideas for better armour designs, mainly trying to improve on the armour that most men wore around the area. While it did offer good protection most of the time, it tended to get bent out of shape rather easily. He needed to find something that was more flexible and easier to fix.

Glancing at the sun, he noted that it had been about half an hour since he had left, and looking behind him, he saw that the hill obstructed any view of the camp. A thought flashed through his mind of just running away, but he shook that thought away quickly. It had been two years since he was forced to join, in all that time he hadn't heard of news from his father or Brom. He had to get past this mission so he could be one step closer to getting home to see what was going on.

Link gripped the reigns tighter as he remembered holding up the idol in front of the guards. A small flash of anger towards his father went through him and he flicked the reigns to urge Sorrel into a lope. Why did his father have to follow the old ways, why couldn't he just accept the King as he had decreed himself? Link had promised his mother on her deathbed that he would not only give up the old gods, but watch over his father.

Well, he had at least taken the blame for his father. Link had known about the secret room dedicated to Ordona, and his father had faithfully offered gifts to it each day, in hopes that Ordona would ride down from the sky and make everything better.

Link took a swig from his leather canteen and sighed. Torn between pleasing his mother and father was always a sore point with him. While he wanted to honor the death wish of his mother, he still had to obey his father. And to be honest, the idea of the King being the one Hero and the person you were to pray to each day…it didn't seem right. The old gods were more familiar, more safe. Proven in battle, almost. No man went into a battle without sending a small prayer not only to the King, but to Ordona, Lanaryu, Faron, and Eldin. Faron had always been Link's personal favorite to pray to. He felt a deep connection with the spirit, and always felt better after asking for personal protection from it.

To openly pray to the goddesses or gods, though…that was a different story. The King decreed long ago that the old gods would be struck down in favour of the King being a descendent of the Hero the legends spoke of, a warrior who came down from the sky and freed the people from a harsh life. Every child knew the story, but Link wasn't sure how true it was. He was named after the warrior of old, and was incessantly teased about it when he was younger. It wasn't a normal name compared to all the others, but he eventually grew to love it, as it made him unique.

Link remembered when idols of the old gods were thrown into the streets and burned, or taken to blacksmiths and melted down. His father had received many of the taboo objects, melting them down to make them into horse shoes. Link remembered the late night arguments with his mother, as his father felt deeply disturbed that he was taking what used to be a sign of respect to the gods and shoeing horses with them. His mother merely scoffed and pointed to how much money was being made by it.

Link was snapped out of his thoughts by a bark from Barbas, and his eyes flickered up to see a wagon approaching. One of his hands instinctively went to the sword at his side, gripping the hilt while still guiding the horse with his free hand.

The wagon was being driven by two oxen. They didn't appear to have a driver, but seemed to just meander along on their own. Link halted Sorrel and watched as the wagon grew nearer, moving off to one side, ready for an ambush of some sort. As the wagon passed, he was able to see that no one was inside the covered area. It was barren except for a few boxes, and Link nudged Sorrel forward to walk beside the wagon.

Reaching out to grab the lines of the oxen, an arrow suddenly flew in from his right, the arrowhead burying itself deep into his shoulder with a sickening thud. A strangled cry ripped from his throat, and Sorrel reared up, Barbas barking furiously towards the marksman. Link drew his sword, yanking the reigns back on Sorrel to turn him, his ears ringing as pain rippled up and down his right arm and shoulder.

Link drew his sword, thanking the gods that he was left-handed, and gripped as well he could to the reins with his right hand. Pain flared whenever he clenched his hand, and a deep gasp almost left him breathless. Link looked to the top of the hill where a black horse and rider were framed by the open sky. As he looked, he saw the rider reach for another arrow in the quiver on his back. Link didn't wait to be shot again, he kicked his heels against Sorrel and started charging up the hill, Barbas baying the whole way.

Barbas reached the rider before him, and the dog started biting at the legs of the horse, causing it to startle and rear up, making the rider lose his balance and fall. As Link grew close enough, he leaped from Sorrel's back, his sword raised to protect him. The fallen man shed his cloak and revealed a bandit's clothing underneath. Steel flashed as Link brought his sword down upon the man, but with a quick movement, the man shifted to the side at the last moment, a dagger pulled out to stab him in the stomach.

Link jumped back, adrenaline coursing through his body, not even feeling the pain of the arrow anymore. It was time to survive, and his body was taking over. The bandit made a noise of frustration and lunged forward again, clearly not used to melee weapons, as he flailed his dagger with no sign of experience behind the movements.

Link swung his sword in a diagonal slash, changing his movement at the last second, pivoting his body around to horizontally slash at the bandit. The bandit was slashed deep in his forearm as he brought it up to protect his face. He crumpled to the ground in pain and Link stepped forward to finish the job.

"Mercy!" The bandit cried, dropping his dagger and bringing his arms up in a sign of surrender. "Please, do not kill me!"

Link kept his sword at the man's throat. "Why did you attack me?" He ground out, his voice gravely with disuse during the day, and tinged with pain from the arrow.

"You are part of the King's army; I am sworn to kill any soldier." The bandit answered in a shaky voice. "I saw you were alone and took an opportunity. I thought you had killed the owners of the wagon, so I was taking justice for them!"

Link pressed his sword tip farther into the man's chin, drawing blood. "I did no such thing; I had just come upon the wagon and was investigating the reason why it was abandoned. I would never kill without justification, especially innocents! _You_ are the bandit, you are the one who probably killed them and was angry someone had found your spoils!" Pain was growing in his arm, and he knew he would have to have his wound treated to, which meant a long ride back to camp or he do it himself. Neither was an option he looked forward to.

Link staggered a bit as a fresh wave of pain went through him, dropping to his knees, but pulling back a bit on the sword so as to not kill the man by accident. "Look, I'd rather not kill you if it's all the same to you, and I certainly don't want to die. I'll let you live if you please help _me_ live. I don't want to be in the King's army, I was forced into service by our King because of crimes I had committed. We are the same in that regard, you and I." Link glared at the man.

The bandit sat up and nodded. "I'll help you, then. We have both been accused of crimes, and I'm not one to deny another criminal a longer life."

Link didn't bother to argue the point. "Let's just get it over with," Link gritted out. "There's a length of wire in my saddlebags if you can find my horse, probably with my dog." Barbas had run off over the hill, trying to corral the frightened horse back towards Link, and the bandit sped off in that direction.

Link lowered his sword and sheathed it after cleaning it off on his tunic. Unbuckling his item belt to loosen his tunic, he grabbed a portion of his collar with his teeth and another part with his hand, ripping it down to free it from around the arrow. Every little movement sent a new sharp pain through him, and his vision blurred.

The bandit ran back, Link's horse in tow. "Here we are, I've got the wire. I'm no medic though."

Link shook his head, eyes shut tight in pain. "I've taken some training in medical; I've spent some time with the medics on field in our battles. I've treated enough arrow wounds in my day, but never did enjoy being treated on."

The bandit knelt down by him. "By the way, I'm called Conor."

"Link."

"So, what do I do?" Conor said, gesturing to the arrow. "I know you can't just yank it out, that'll leave the head inside, but I've never been hit with an arrow myself."

Link breathed in shakily, adrenaline wearing off. He reached up to the arrow and gripped it, preparing himself. He slowly twirled the shaft of the arrow between his thumb and forefinger, groaning at the pain that shot through his body. The arrow moved and he let out a sigh of relief. It wasn't embedded in the bone. "Okay, take your knife and enlarge the entry wound, then you'll have to wrap that wire around the arrowhead to ensure you pull it out. At that point, you'll need to wash the wound, then bandage it with the linen I have in my horse's saddlebag. You have all that?"

Conor nodded, picking up his knife. "Sorry about this." With surprising speed, he cut into Link's shoulder around the arrow.

Link knew no more after that, for he fell into blissful darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

The snapping and popping of a nearby fire were the first sounds he heard. Link opened his eyes to see the black starry sky staring back at him. His head felt fuzzy and sounds seemed far away to him. Turning his head to the right, he glanced at his shoulder swathed around in a bandage. The only light was coming from the campfire, and he could see his horse hobbled just inside the ring of light, munching on some grass. Conor was nowhere to be seen, and Link shifted so his left arm could push himself up into a sitting position.

Barbas rose from his feet and padded over, a tiny whine of worry escaping as he sat down next to him. Link winced as pain radiated from his shoulder across his chest and back. He would be feeling that for days, most likely. Link reached out and scratched the dog's chest, feeling comforted by the animal's presence.

"Hey there, Barbas." Link whispered. "How you holding up?"

A large tongue snuck out of Barbas and licked him clean up the front of his face. Link scrunched his nose, the dog breath a bit ripe for his taste. "Barbas, gross."

"Ah! You're awake!" Conor's voice sounded as he walked in from the darkness holding a pile of sticks for the fire. He came over to Link, shooing Barbas away so he could take a closer look.

"How's it feel?" Conor said, gently handling Link's arm to check the bandages.

"Feels like I got shot by an arrow." Link said matter-of-factly.

Conor grinned. "Here, look." He pulled out a large broadhead tip and gave it to Link who held it up.

"You don't mess around with your arrows, that's for sure." Link stated, staring at the arrowhead. It had two sharp blades on either side of it, and looked as if it had been cleaned.

Conor nodded. "No point in any other kind. If you're going to shoot someone, might as well try and kill them at the same time. You can keep that, sort of a souvenir."

"I appreciate the help in getting this out of me. I'll have to see if I can make some of my own when I come across a forge. The army is a bit daft, no regard for the quality of weapons used. If it can be made cheap, that's the one they'll use, so bodkin is usually the head of choice. We'd use fewer arrows if we had more of those broadheads." Link sighed.

Conor sat down on the nearby bedroll and pulled out some bread. "Want something to eat?"

Link shook his head. "No, honestly I probably should just head out. I need to get to the forest and do some scouting. I don't suppose you're headed there?"

Conor glanced at Link. "You couldn't give me enough gold to set foot in that place." He narrowed his eyes. "Why are you scouting in that area?"

Link started to get up, favoring his right arm as he rolled his bed mat up. "Orders. Not sure why, they must just be trying to get rid of me or something. Better than just marching around all day just to get to another battle and kill more people. I'd rather be on my own."

Conor pointed in the direction of the forest. "Look, friend, I can't stop you from going, but I'm warning you here and now. There are things that we don't understand in this world, and we'll never understand them. That forest is cursed, mark my words. You go in, you'll never come back out."

The seriousness of Conor's tone made Link pause. "What makes you say that?"

Conor glanced around as if someone was listening in on their conversation, and he leaned forward, whispering. "The _faerie_ folk. They're nigh on impossible to see and they change the forest around travelers. The trees actually get up and _walk around_ to try and hide the pathways!"

Link laughed, a refreshing feeling after so much grim talk. "Conor, are you mental? It's just legends, the trees don't walk around—they're _trees_!" Link shook his head and placed his bedroll onto the back of Sorrel, attaching it to the saddle so it wouldn't fall off. The horse whickered and butted Link in the stomach as if eager to get going.

"Well, I'm heading off to Castle Town, so if you end up there, be sure to look me up." Conor stated firmly. "I've heard the thieves' guild is looking for recruits, and they're the sort of friends you want these days, what with the King gone barmy."

Link paused a moment in his preparations. "Conor, could you take a message to a friend of mine in Castle Town? His name is Brom. Just let him know I'm alive and well, and have him convey that to my father."

Conor looked at Link, as if feeling the pain of the man's separation from his family. "Aye, that I will. Good luck to you, Link." He lifted a hand in farewell.

Link stood next to Sorrel and lifted one of his legs into the stirrup. With a fluid movement, he used his leg strength to lift himself up and over in one smooth motion, with hardly any pressure on his shoulder. Adjusting his sword and seat, he gave a nod. "Safe travels, friend."

With a word and a nudge, Sorrel moved forward into a lope. Link was soon over another small hill and alone amongst the stars. He looked up at the night sky, reveling in the feeling of being so small in a world so large. He felt like he could fall straight up into the sky, or even just reach his hand up and pluck a star for his very own.

After a while, he slowed Sorrel down to a walk, enjoying the cool night air. He reached for his canteen and drank a mouthful, then felt his bandage to make sure it wasn't loose. Apparently Conor had found his spare shirt, for he was wearing his red tunic. Link ran a hand through his hair, feeling as though he needed a haircut, for it was getting a bit long in the back. Be time for that later, though. Worse things than needing a haircut.

The soft hoof beats of Sorrel on the ground made him relax to the point of sleep, but Barbas would yip at a field rat every now and then, causing him to be more alert. The last time he had put down his guard, he had been wounded, no need for a repeat performance.

Link's mind wandered to the old days with his family, his mother's laugh and smile, and his father's wink when he asked for more stories. His mother always disapproved of the old tales of the Hero, thinking that it would fill his head with grand ideas of going out and becoming an adventurer. Link let out a small scoff at the thought. If only his mother knew that's exactly what he was becoming, whether it was his dream or no.

While he hated being in the King's army, it did give him a chance to explore the land. He was no grand hero that came home from battles and awarded with enough medals to blind an army with. He was a simple blacksmith that had merely gotten in the wrong situation at the wrong time. It had cost him two years of his life so far, but he knew his sentence should be up soon, and he looked forward to the time he could spend back at his home city, with his father. All he wanted to do was to build his trade and become a well-known blacksmith. Link grinned at the thought of people travelling for hundreds of miles to buy something new he had invented. Now he only had to invent something. A minor detail that would soon be rectified when he set up shop.

On the horizon, he saw a black patch of forest slowly getting closer. He really wasn't sure what he would do when he got there. Perhaps just make camp and see if he could refill on water supplies before heading into the forest. He would mark his way by scratching a mark on trees—he had also learned that from his father. He had heard an old story of children marking their path with breadcrumbs, and the birds had come and eaten up the crumbs, leaving them lost forever inside the forest. Link remembered thinking as a child that was awfully foolish of them. But perhaps they hadn't had a father to teach them otherwise.

Finally, after another half hour of travel, Link dismounted from Sorrel and stood in front of the forest. It loomed over him like a warning, the trees seemingly reaching out as if to grab him and suck him up forever. Link gulped slightly at the sight, hearing the wind pick up and travel through the leaves, causing a tremendous cacophony. There were none of the usual night sounds around this area, the forest was silent except for a few raven calls every now and then.

Link shuddered to himself and turned away, laying his bedroll on the ground and hobbling Sorrel nearby so he could wander for grass. Barbas almost threw himself onto Link, panting and drooling from the long walk, but Link didn't mind too much. Barbas was warm and would look out for him, so he patted the dog's head which rested on his stomach. Looking up at the stars, he started counting.

He was asleep after only ten.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Link liked to think himself well with directions. He knew the main compass points, north, south, east, and west. He knew which way the sun rose and set and could tell the time well by just glancing up at the sky, at night as well. However, in this forest, none of that seemed to matter.

Link swore under his breath as he passed another tree he had marked earlier. _How_ in the name of all the gods and goddesses was he going in circles? He had ensured that Sorrel was indeed going in a straight line and he had not deviated from that course since entering the forest. Barbas was constantly underfoot, in danger of being stepped on and causing him much irritation. It's as if the dog knew that wandering off was a bad idea.

Link pulled back on the reigns, stopping Sorrel from going any farther. He yelled out to the surrounding trees. "Will you please let me pass?!"

Silence greeted his voice, and he felt a bit silly. Talking to trees, _really_. He saw Barbas looking up at him, and he snorted at the dog. "Don't look at me like that, mutt, it was worth a shot."

Barbas opened his mouth to pant, and it only made him look like he was laughing. Link frowned slightly and nudged Sorrel forward again. The horse had been very skittish all day long, and they had been at this for a few hours. There were no clearings or paths of any sort, and all Link had to go on were the scratches on the trunks. Which seemed to just disappear as soon as he put them on. Maybe Conor was right, perhaps the trees really did move.

After another half hour of just random wandering, at least as much as one can do in a straight line, Link halted Sorrel again, but slide off the horse's back so he could give him a rest. Lifting the reigns over Sorrel's head, he held tight and started walking forward.

Suddenly, in front of him, a small figure dashed by the opening in the underbrush. Link blinked at the sight, and then heard a child giggling. The hair on the back of his neck stood up as voices started coming out of the trees around him.

"Where do you think he's headed?"

"I don't think even _he_ knows."

"Should we help him?"

"He's a Hylian, we don't help them!"

"The Great Spirit rewards us when we help, though."

"He's going in sort of the right direction, maybe he'll just stumble across it on his own."

"Let's just wait and see."

Then silence. Link planted his feet firmly on the grass and checked all around him. "Hello? Please, I mean no harm!" He called out around him. "I only come to explore and then leave!"

"Well, isn't that _rude_. Coming and going without so much as a _by-your-leave_."

A voice sounded behind him and he whirled around, coming face-to-face with a young male child. The boy had his arms on his hips and a glorious frown was plastered on his face. He was dressed head to toe in large leaves, his red hair dirty and wild, sticking out around him, almost like a mane. The boy's green eyes were narrowed in suspicion towards Link.

Link bowed his head towards the child. "I am sorry if I have invaded a sacred area of your forest, I did not mean to offend. I am here on orders to merely scout the area and ensure we are of no threat from here. With bandits attacking villages, we are trying to find their headquarters."

"And you _really _thought bandits would stay here? The Lost Woods are not for mortal men to neither live in nor walk through."

"Lost Woods?"

"That is the name of this place, at least the name my people give it."

Link looked around him at the trees. "Well, it is appropriate, considering I _am_ lost."

"You harmed the trees, why did you do this?"

Link shook his head. "Not intentionally. I was trying to mark a path to find my way out, but the marks seemed to disappear."

"The Great Spirit healed them, he watches over the forest. He heard their cries of pain and brought aid, only to see you cutting into more of them. He was appalled by this and I suggested an intervention and convince you to stop." The child walked around him in a circle, as if sizing him up.

Link bowed at the waist this time, showing respect. "I do apologize. I do not wish to cause harm to the forest, and if I had known earlier, I would not have done such a thing. Trees where I come from don't have the ability to heal so fast."

The child stopped in front of Sorrel, holding out his small hand to pat the horse's nose. Sorrel seemed to enjoy it, a sound of happiness escaping. "Well, you have treated your horse well, at the very least. Anyone so kind to their animal is welcome here. The horse says you have been injured recently?"

Link blinked in surprise. "Sorrel spoke to you?"

The child glanced at him. "We are in tune with most of the spirits in the forest, your horse is no different than our animals here."

Link pulled up his tunic sleeve, revealing the bandage beneath. "I was shot with an arrow, but it has since been bandaged and cleaned. It will heal eventually." He watched the child pet the horse a few moments, then questioned. "What is your name?"

The boy looked confused a moment, then, as if remembering, he nodded. "Ah, my name. Mortals are strange with their labels, we don't own names here."

Link held out his hand in greeting. "Ah, well nice to meet you, anyway. I'm Link."

The child stepped back, his demeanor changing, almost looking angry. Hundreds of whispers drifted in from the trees around them, and Link stepped closer to Sorrel, looking up towards the trees.

"Is_ that_ why we can't kill him, then?"

"Seems a bit unfair, first visitor in years and we can't even_ do_ anything to him!"

Link turned to speak with his greeter again, but the boy had disappeared. A loud creaking noise filled the air, and Link's eyes grew wide when he saw the trees ahead sway from side to side on their own. With a rumbling, roots started cracking from the ground and growing upwards, the entire tree lifting itself from the ground and using the roots as legs to move itself. The ground underneath healed itself immediately, being replaced with healthy green grass.

Soon after the first tree had moved, other trees followed suit, and Link saw a grassy path in front of him. Silence was thick around him, not even the wind could be heard rustling the trees. Barbas had crawled between his legs and tucked his tail in fear of the strange happenings, and Link tried to comfort the dog, though he really was trying to make himself feel better as well. He felt like he shouldn't talk, and he hesitantly stepped forward towards the path.

Suddenly, a stone shot out of the bushes towards him, but missed slightly, arcing to the left. Link drew his sword as a small creature leapt from the bush. It was short, only coming to about mid-calf, and had small brown body, almost looking as if it was made of wood. Dark foliage covered it's top, and a long snout stuck out from it's face. It gave a warbling cry, and three more of the creatures appeared.

Four stones rocketed towards him all at once, shot from the snouts, or perhaps mouths, of the creatures. Link, caught off guard, managed to avoid most of them, but one struck him on the shin and another in his stomach. He called out to them in anger.

"What's all this then, why are you attacking me?!" He yelled at the creatures, wincing as he reached to unhook a small round shield emblazoned with the Hylian crest that was resting on the side of one of Sorrel's saddlebags. Another stone shot at him, but he repealed it with the shield, the rock causing painful vibrations up his right arm into his shoulder. The rock bounced towards one of the creatures, and in a stroke of good fortune, bounced on its head, causing it to faint away.

The others stopped immediately, chattering and glancing at their fainted companion. They all seemed to lose nerve and rushed off into the bushes, leaving the other to an unknown fate. Link frowned and hooked his shield back onto the saddle, hoisting himself up into the saddle. Sitting there a moment, making sure he was balanced right, a loud roar echoed through the forest, causing a moment of fear in the pit of Link's stomach. With a sudden jolt, Sorrel leaped forward in a gallop, Link almost losing his balance.

"Slow down!" Link pulled on the reigns, but Sorrel seemed to not hear. He gave the horse its head and leaned down, holding onto the long mane as they rushed past the trees. Link heard Barbas barking and trying to keep up, but eventually the dog's cries grew fainter, and Link could only hope that the path would stay open for the mutt.

After what seemed like forever, Sorrel slowed, breathing heavily and lathering had appeared. Link immediately got off, fumbling with the saddle restraints, trying to get the heavy equipment off so Sorrel could cool. Link strapped the small shield to his back and put some food from the saddlebags into one of the pouches on his waist. The canteen wrapped around him, he took a sip of water, pouring some into his hand. Sorrel dipped his nose into it and sucked up some of the water, and Link gave him more until there was only a small amount left, which he saved for himself.

"What was that noise, you think?" Link patted the side of the horse's neck, speculating out loud. "Is that why those other creatures ran?" Sorrel didn't reply, but Link didn't really expect an answer. "Wish I could hear you like the faerie folk. Would make some things a whole lot easier."

A bark in the distance made both of them perk up, and Link looked behind them. Barbas came around the corner, and barked happily when he saw them standing there. Tail wagging, he leapt onto Link, paws resting on his stomach as he tried to lick him. Link laughed, pushing the dog down. "Stop, Barbas. Now that you're here, we can continue on."

After about ten minutes of rest, Link placed the saddle back onto Sorrel and started walking down the path again, leading the horse by hand, not wanting to risk another upset.

After a while, Link squinted, seeing a small clearing ahead. "Hmm, wonder where this is leading? I thought they were showing a way out of the forest, but we've been walking a long time. We must be deeper in than ever."

As the clearing grew closer, the forest seemed to be almost on edge, as if waiting for something to happen. Tension filled the air, and Link felt like he was being watched. Probably by the local faerie folk. Stepping into the clearing, Link immediately noticed something in the middle.

A long sword stuck out of a stone pedestal, overgrown with climbing vines and flowers. Link stared at it a moment, confused by its presence in the middle of the forest. "What in the name of the gods is this?" Link questioned, dropping Sorrel's lead and stepping forward. The animals stayed behind him, as if knowing they weren't to go near the sword. He almost followed their lead, but felt compelled to try and take the sword. A compulsion that wasn't altogether his own. He felt guided or possessed, and tried to break from its control, but it was too strong for him. His will cracked and he felt his feet step one in front of the other.

Dread filled him as he approached the sword, his hand reaching out to grasp the deep blue hilt. It was longer than a usual sword, and had no fuller, and the crossguard had a small golden jewel embedded in it. His grip tightened and he felt like he should be a hundred miles away from here, not touching the sword, or even looking at it. Sweat rolled down his brow, and he felt his arm pulling at the sword.

It didn't budge an inch from its stone pedestal.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

The forceful pressure immediately lifted from Link's body and he was released from whatever had a hold of him. He reeled backwards away from the sword, falling onto his back in the dirt with such force, a cloud of dust drifted up around him. Air whooshed out of his lungs and he caught his breath while looking towards the sky.

After a few moments, he sat up and saw the young boy from before scowling at him.

"You aren't him." The boy said simply. His arms folded in front of him. "After all this time, you have the audacity to raise our hopes and then don't even have the courtesy to be the person we were looking for!"

Link held up his hands in a peaceful gesture, confused. "What is going on? What happened to me just now?"

The boy paced back and forth in front of the sword. "We were _so close_." With a snap of his head, he glared directly at Link. "Tell me, what was your father's profession?"

"Blacksmith." Link said automatically, not even pausing to ask why he wanted to know.

The red-headed child picked up a rock and threw it with surprising force into the woods. "We were wrong! No, _you_ were wrong Great Spirit! This boy knows _nothing_! Can do _nothing_! What is to happen now, Spirit?" He yelled out into the surrounding trees, picking up more rocks and throwing them angrily at nothing.

Link looked around, reaching out a hand as if to calm the boy. "Please, tell me, what's going on? Do you need help with something here?"

A sudden and fast wind shot through the clearing, and birds lifted from their roost to fly over the tops of the trees. The boy stood silent a moment, then looked at Link.

Link winced at the anger in the boy's face.

"The Great Spirit will talk with you, mortal. This is a great honor, and I don't want to see you muddle it up. Listen to what she has to say, and then leave our forest." The boy ran off into the trees, disappearing amongst the trunks and heavy foliage.

For a moment, Link wondered if he was supposed to have followed, but then a light, cool wind started blowing, causing a shiver to go over him. A voice drifted over his thoughts, and he shook his head, feeling invaded.

The wind blew harder, and he heard Sorrel stamp and neigh nervously behind him. He turned his head to see a tall woman reaching out her hand to calm him. As soon as she touched Sorrel, the saddle and halter fell from him and he stepped forward. The woman had long brown hair that reached almost to the ground, and she wore a long flowing green and white dress. Link just stared as she rubbed Sorrel's nose, and she turned to look at Link.

"Hello, child." She said, her voice like the wind, soft and flowing. Link thought back to the advice he had been given—just listen—and he thought he wouldn't have any trouble with that. Even if he had wanted to talk, he felt as though he shouldn't.

"Do you know who I am, young one?" She said, walking closer to him as he sat on the ground. Her feet were wrapped in sandals and Sorrel followed her, still wanting to be petted, apparently. Link shook his head, not daring to speak.

"Ordona has sent me here to guide you. I am Epona, goddess of horses…" She smiled at him. "…and fertility."

Link blushed at that, and she laughed, a light, airy sound. "Do not fear me. I saw you try and pull the Blade of Evil's Bane from the pedestal. I dare say that the forest almost forced you to do so." Her mouth almost frowned, looking at the forest around her, and then shifted back into a smile as she looked at Link. "But it is not time for you, yet. Indeed, it might be another lifetime before we need you again. The sword will not let you wield it. Your son might wield it, yes, or his son. This remains to be seen."

Link must have looked confused, so she took pity on him. "You might have questions, but you were forced into the King's guard, you did not join under your own thoughts or feelings, so the sword will not bow to you. Your father had to have been a Knight for you to be able to wield this blade, and you also have not gone through any trials. It is dark days in Hyrule, you know this. The King has gone against the old gods and goddesses, abandoning the old ways to set up on his throne as a god. Ordona is most displeased. "

She glanced at the sword nearby. "Though you cannot wield Evil's Bane, this does not mean you cannot help in other ways. Rumors of a Resistance Group have reached the forest. Even in my wisdom, though, I do not know where they are, so you will have to find them yourself. Take heart, young one, you have a new mission ordained by the gods themselves. Find this group and join them, do whatever you can to give the land of Hyrule back to the people. "

Link nodded, overwhelmed with the information. She reached forward and touched his forehead. A shiver went through him and he looked at her brown eyes in question.

"I have given you my protection, as well as my blessings upon your line. Hardships will be ahead of you, your captain may think you a deserter. I have sent thoughts of your death in this forest to him, though, so hopefully they will not go after you. Stay hidden, stay safe. You may find friends in the most unlikely of places. In return for these gifts, I will call upon you one day for a favor. Will you accept these gifts and promise to uphold whatever I may ask of you?"

Link nodded solemnly.

"I give you one last gift then, little one." She reached into the folds of her gown and pulled out a whistle shaped like a horseshoe. "In times of great need, call me and I will come running to help you. I am your…appointed guardian, in a way. At least in the eyes of Ordona." She smiled at him. She stood and motioned to the forest. A path started forming among the trees and she pointed. "That is your way out. I will tell the faerie folk to leave you be; your horse and dog as well."

Link stood, brushing dust off his clothes, bowing low to her in thanks. He went over to the saddle and halter that lay on the ground and took hold of Sorrel, who lowered his head to slip into the halter. Reins went over his head and Link saddled everything up as well in no time flat. He was ready to get out of this forest and try and process all he had heard.

"Oh, and child?"

Link paused.

"Any man can make promises. Only a great man can keep them."

He did not look back.


End file.
